


Love me...

by CreepyDoll



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, My First..., just dont hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyDoll/pseuds/CreepyDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well i hope you'll like it please leave comment i want to know what do you think about it. And sorry for my faults in that... :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me...

„Henry?! Where are you?“  
Where the hell is he? I went down of the stairs and then towards the trapdoors to the laboratory.  
„Henry… come on. Where…“  
I saw him sitting behind his desk.  
„I’m here my love.“  
„You couldn’t yell or something?“  
„No. It is funny how you looking for me. I like to make fun of you… You know that darling.“  
“No. It’s not. I forget what I wanted…”  
“Well then when you’re already here… You can give me some blood of yours, can’t you?”  
“For what?”  
“For my research…”  
“Well why not.”  
“Excellent.”  
I sat in the armchair and Henry tied up my hand, tightens it.  
“So… What are you working on?”  
“On our lives (Y/N)… You know. Why are we immortal and things like that.”  
“Can I help?”  
“You’re helping my love. You’re giving me your blood.”  
“Henry. You know what I meant.”  
He smirked. He really likes making fun of me. He took a syringe and disinfection.  
“Yes. You can help me. If you want to, but I am going to work all night…”  
“So, can I be your distraction?”  
”You’re always my distraction darling. And you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”  
“I’ll do it with pleasure Henry.”  
I smiled at him. He smeared the disinfection on my hand.  
“This is going to hurt a little.”  
“Do I look like I care?”  
“It is my due to warn you dear.”  
“You’re adorable Henry.”  
“I am not.”  
“And so gentle.”  
“It is not relating to my sex games.”  
He took the needle and slowly sticking it to my hand.  
“Henry! Don’t tease.”  
We laughed. When he took my blood I slammed him into his shoulder.  
“That’s what I get when I am honest.”  
He took the plaster, sticking it on my puncture.  
“So what are we going to do?”  
Henry put a tube full of my blood to easel and he lean his ass to desk.  
“I would know…”  
He looked towards the bed and smirked. That was his smirk. Just his. That cute but still dominant smirk. He is really adorable. The bed was big with canopy, besides that was desks and cabinets. I know really well what’s in those. With Henry we used it many times. There were handcuffs, chains and a collar on a shiver. It’s easy. You just buckle the collar around someone’s neck and then you pull the chain. And it will choke the person. Love it. It is… well… useful thing. I gave him an arrogant look.  
“Not now Henry.”  
“You said I am adorable.”  
“And you are. But… I want to enjoy you tonight.”  
I walked to him with conscious step. I rubbed his chest with my hand and blow to his ear.  
“(Y/N) you slyly little fox.”  
“I know you love it.”  
“I do.”  
I fixed up his vest and scarf.  
“So tell me what should I do?”  
“Mix these chemicals. And then pour it here. But…”  
“Be careful. I know.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I did what Henry wanted me to do. And then I sat in the armchair… again.  
“We have to wait.”  
“How long?”  
“About 2 or 4 hours.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Don’t yell at me. You wanted to help (Y/N).”  
“I know… But I am bored.”  
“You act like a child you know.”  
I frowned at him watching him sitting down in couch.  
“What darling? You are insulted, aren’t you?”  
“Of course I am. I’m not acting like a child.”  
“Oh… Sure not.”  
I throw a pillow at him.  
“(Y/N)…”  
He stands up.  
“Don’t play with me.”  
“Why not Henry?”  
I stared him into his eyes as he slowly walked towards me.  
“Because I always win.”  
“I like it.”  
“I know you do.”  
He rests his hands at armrests as he softly tilts above me.  
“You like, when you’re controlled by someone. You like, when you have to obey someone’s orders. You like, when you can’t fight with that person, because that person is stronger and you have to give in.”  
I sighed.  
“No you don’t like it… You love it. And you love when that person… is me.”  
“Oh god… just…”  
“Just what (Y/N)?”  
“Just tie me up already!”  
“Love when you’re frustrated.”  
“Shut up!”  
“Do not speak that tone with me young lady!”  
“I…”

“You what?! You’re not going to be mad at me. Because I am going to be mad at you then. And believe me when I am saying that I am not interested to punish you tonight.”  
That is not true. Henry always loves to punish me. He loves when I scream and when I am in pain. Between pleasure and pain is really thin line. And Henry knows it.  
“S… Sorry.”  
“Good. Maybe… just maybe, when you’re going to be a very, very good girl. I will give you a reward.”  
I smiled a little bit.  
“That’s all? I said you have to be a good girl! If you not. I will not be interested to play with you anymore. Do you understand?!”  
“Yes… Henry.”  
He frowns and tilted above me more. I knew that he would stop when I won’t obey.  
“So?”  
“Yes… Master.”  
“That’s a good girl and it didn’t even hurt did it?”  
“No… Sir.”  
“Well not yet.”  
I looked up at him.  
“(Y/N) let me clear a one thing for you. You’re NOT allowed to look me in the eyes. Do you understand?”  
“Yes master.”  
“Well then I think we can start.”  
I bowed down my head.  
“I’ll let you choose. Do you want handcuffs, tie, chains, cable, rope, or my favorite adhesive tape?”  
“Tape, master.”  
“That’s my girl. I like how you try to be nice. Get up.”  
I stood up.  
“Take it all off, I want to see you in nothing but you’re panties and heels on.”  
I started to take off my clothes, first my T-shirt, bra and then my tight jeans. I stroked my breasts.  
“Do you want to tease me master?”  
“Yes my little, you’re going to beg tonight.”  
I let out a soft moan.  
“And, most important you can’t make yourself until I let you. If you do I will be really disappointed. And you don’t want that, do you? You don’t want your master to be resentful trust me sweetheart.”  
“I promise. All I want is my master to be pleased.”  
“Excellent.”  
He slowly walks to me and stopped right before me. I felt his hot breath on my jaw and his sight on my body.  
“Why are you not touching me, master?”  
“Because my touch will be your reward. And for now you don’t deserve it.”  
“What should I do sir?”  
“Put your hands backwards.”  
I did what he wanted me to. He took the adhesive tape and started to tie me up. Tighten it really hard.  
“Good…”  
He smirked and threw the tape at table.  
“Master?”  
“Yes… My little?”  
“I want to look at you.”  
“(Y/N)…”  
He whispered.  
“Please sir. I want to see you… I want to see your face. You don’t like looking me in the eyes master?”  
“I love looking into your eyes. Especially when you’re moaning and how you are enjoying every touch I give you.”  
“Then let me…”  
“Well… look me in the eyes (Y/N).”  
I raised my head and looked into his eyes full of passion. I let out a moan. Henry took of his scarf.  
“You should enjoy it. You’re not going to see me again tonight.”  
“But…”  
He did not say anything; he just tied my eyes and grabbed me by my arm. Henry threw me at the couch.  
“Spread your legs wide open.”  
“Yes… master.”  
I did as he said and I putted my legs the couch.  
“Excellent… my whore.”  
I twitched myself when he touched me.  
“Stay still.”  
He said calmly. He goes down my thigh with his fingers, and then he stroked its inner side. With both his hands he rubbed my breasts, my stomach and then my underbelly. I raised myself a little bit.  
“I said stay still you slut!”  
“Sorry master, it won’t happen again I promise.”  
“I would recommend that lovely.”  
He kissed me at underbelly and with his tongue he goes down. My legs was now at his shoulders, he slowly stroked my entrance with his fingers.  
“Tell me sweetheart. What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to fuck me master.”  
“You are a little dirty thing, don’t you? How do you want me to fuck you?”  
A long moan escaped my mouth.  
“Master. You’re teasing. Stop.”  
I smiled a little.  
“Maybe I like teasing.”  
“I know… I like it too.”  
“I know.”  
I felt his smirk.  
“I want you to fuck me really hard sir. Please.”  
The last word was just a whisper.  
“As you wish my love.”  
He sticks inside me two fingers and he started to crook them. He is teasing… again.  
“Master. Please!”  
“I’m sorry my dear.”  
He laughed and added third of his fingers.  
“Oh God!”He bites me to my inner thigh and replaced fingers with his tongue.  
“Dear Jesus.”  
“Language sweetheart!”  
His tongue wobbled and I was just melting. And then he stopped.  
“(Y/N) tell me do you want me to take you?”“Yes. Please take me.”  
“Do you want me to control you?”  
“God… yes.”  
“What was that?”  
“Yes sir!”  
“As you wish.”  
I felt as he firmly grabbed the seat back.  
“Master, don’t hold back. You won’t hurt me.”  
“I am still afraid.”  
“Henry…”  
He bites my down lip and fiercely rammed into me. I screamed with surprise and pain.  
“Shut up!”  
I closed my mouth and started to bite my tongue. Henry knows how he is supposed to do it. He knows exactly how.  
“(Y/N)…”  
His voice sounded broken and weak.  
“I…I love you!”  
“He… Henry.”  
My movements was now synchronize with his, now he wasn’t the dominant Henry, that I know. He never told me that he loves me. We slept together a lots of times, but it was never like this… so sensitive. Some of his tears felt on my neck when he putted his head on my shoulder. I felt that I am close to my climax so I raised myself.  
“Henry don’t stop!”  
He accelerated his temp and came right after me. After collapsing on me with all of his weight I realized that I feel safe with him, every time he is with me I feel so different so… happy. I watched him dressing up and I took his flannel shirt and putted it on myself. He was looking for something.  
“Looking for this?”  
He didn’t wanted to look me in the eyes, he never do that.  
“It’s fine… I just…”  
I grabbed his arm as he wanted to leave.  
“Henry… Talk to me.”  
“I should not say that.”  
“Henry…”  
“No (Y/N) I shouldn’t.”  
“Did you mean it?”  
“What?”  
“Just answer.”  
“You ask me if I…”  
“Yes Henry! Answer already.”  
I raised my voice as tear fallen of my cheek.  
“Yes I do. I love you (Y/N).”  
“Good. Because I love you too.”  
“Really?”  
“Why are you so surprised?”  
I thought that I was just and entertainment.”  
“I thought it too…”  
He kissed me on my forehead.  
“You was never just that. I always love you. And I will love you… Forever.”  
“Forever…”


End file.
